Barely Breathing
by Less Cargo
Summary: Les sentiments de Blaine avant, pendant et après son adultère / Feelings of Blaine before, during and after his adultery


À bout de souffle. Au bord de l'étouffement. C'est ainsi que je me sens. Depuis quelques semaines. Je pense devenir fou, pourtant il n'y a pour cela pas de raison objective. Tout a commencé avec le départ de Kurt. Je m'étais dit que tout irait bien, que ce n'était qu'un au revoir. Puis, une fois seul, j'ai réalisé l'ampleur de la distance. Ne plus l'avoir à mes côtés chaque jour, dans mes bras, sur mes lèvres. Tout avait changé. J'ai dépensé du temps et de l'énergie à tenter par tous les moyens de me convaincre que cette relation était réalisable. Je n'ai pas cessé de l'appeler. J'en ai sûrement trop fait. À présent, je commence à sentir qu'il se complait dans sa nouvelle vie. Cela peut se comprendre. Il est baigné dans tout ce qu'il aime. New York. La mode. Il est aux portes de ses rêves. Grâce à Rachel, il vit par procuration le quotidien de NYADA, c'est comme s'il avait l'occasion d'observer son rêve musical échoué. Je l'appelle. Je suis censé aller le voir dans deux semaines. J'aimerais être convaincu par cet appel que ce voyage vaut le coup, qu'il va me faire retrouver la relation épanouie que nous entretenions avant. C'est pourquoi cet appel est pour moi décisif, capital. La connexion est en cours. Kurt décroche, mais il est très occupé. Il dit qu'il me rappellera plus tard, je m'empresse de lui dire qu'il me manque et que je l'aime, il ne me répond pas. Il n'est plus à l'autre bout du fil. Tout est allé trop vite pour moi. Je ressens une intense déception. Je pense avoir compris que c'était la fin, mais je refuse bêtement de me faire à l'idée. J'ai besoin d'air. Je ne vois qu'un seul moyen d'en inventer. Chanter. Je me dirige vers la salle de chorale, et m'assieds en travers sur des chaises. Le morceau que j'ai en tête est _Barely Breathing_ de Dunkan Sheik. Une chanson assez peu populaire, mais magnifique, touchante. J'entame le premier couplet. Je réalise à quel point les paroles sont parfaites pour traduire ce que je ressens. L'impression d'un mensonge, d'une trahison, d'un espoir non réciproque, qui m'ont mené à cette sensation de carence en oxygène. Je crois que mes yeux brillent tandis que je chante. Je voudrais pleurer, mais il ne reste plus rien, mes yeux et mon cœur sont asséchés. Ma peine semble virer à la haine au fil de notes. Je sors machinalement mon iPhone. Je traîne sur Facebook, et me retrouve, j'ignore comment, sur le profil d'Eli. Eli est un jeune homme de mon âge, que j'avais rencontré lors d'une soirée, et qui avait essayé de manière ostentatoire de me séduire. J'avais dû, légèrement à contrecœur, repousser ses avances, car engagé avec Kurt. Mais, à l'instant présent, je ne ressens plus cet engagement. Je hasarde mon pouce sur le bouton "Poke". Eli est connecté. Sa réaction est rapide. Il veut me voir. Un léger moment d'hésitation est étouffé par mon désir de contact physique. Eli n'habite pas très loin de WMHS. Je prends un bus. Il habite un pavillon dans un beau quartier résidentiel. Je sonne à sa porte, et il m'accueille avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants. Ses parents se sont absentés. Il est beau, très beau, c'est époustouflant. Il a des cheveux courts, châtain clair, et de magnifiques yeux bleu clair. Son style est simple, rock, très harmonieux. Il porte un tee-shirt blanc au col très échancré, une veste en jean bleu clair, un pantalon et de chaussures en cuir noirs. Il est juste assez mince, juste assez musclé. Son sourire est perturbant. Bienveillant, à peine sensuel, légèrement infantile. Je pourrais poursuivre son éloge durant de longues heures. Il m'invite à entrer. Nous échangeons quelques mots, nous donnons des nouvelles. Il me questionne sur Kurt, je lui donne des réponses courtes et évasives. Une chaleur humide règne dans l'atmosphère. Mais je me sens bien, je me sens à l'aise avec lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore du regard, d'une manière si classieuse que je ne peux lui en vouloir. Il nous sert des verres de bière fraîche. Je la déguste, je prends mon temps. Je sais qu'à la fin du verre tout ira très vite. Je termine mon verre et essuie d'un revers de manche les traces de mousse blanche aux coins de mes lèvres. Lui aussi a fini son verre. Je le fixe dans les yeux. Longtemps. Il prend une grande inspiration et me demande, chuchotant presque : "Puis-je t'embrasser ?" Je ne réponds pas d'abord, puis je réponds en approchant mon visage du sien pour l'embrasser tendrement. Tendrement d'abord, puis j'augmente le débit. Le contact devient plus chaleureux. Sa peau est douce. Il me mord dans le cou, je suis parcouru de frissons tout le long de mon corps. Bientôt, sans comprendre comment, nous nous retrouvons dans sa chambre, sur son lit. Nous faisons ce qu'il nous paraît évident de faire. Cet instant est délicieusement divin. Toutes les sensations sont échangées, l'osmose est installée. C'est avec un léger pincement au cœur que je le quitte par la suite, car ses parents ne tarderont pas à rentrer. Il me propose de nous revoir bientôt, j'accepte avec un enthousiasme timide. Je me détourne de lui et reprend le bus. Je viens me faire l'amour à un ange. Un sourire s'affiche sur mes lèvres et ne veut plus disparaître. Je ne me sens pas coupable. Je suis apaisé. C'est un mal pour un bien, un péché nécessaire. Une désillusion peut-être, mais à peine. Je reverrai Eli, et je passerai du temps avec lui, j'irai aussi loin avec lui qu'il me plaît. Finalement, j'irai à New York ce week-end. Mais ce ne sera pas pour reconstituer mes sentiments pour Kurt.

Barely breathing. On the brink of suffocation. This is how I have felt. For a couple of weeks. I think I am going crazy, although there is no objective reason for that. It began when Kurt left. I told myself everything would be alright, it was just a goodbye. And then, once alone, I realised the magnitude of the distance. I would not anymore have him by my side, in my arms, on my lips. Everything had changed. I spent time and energy attempting anyhow to convince me this relationship was workable. I did not cease to call. For sure I did too much. Now I start feeling he is reveling in his new life. It is understandable. He is bathing into all he loves. New York. Fashion. He is on the edge of his dreams. Thanks to Rachel, he lives by proxy NYADA's daily, it is as if he had the occasion to observe his failed musical dream. I call him. I am supposed to go and visit him in two weeks. I would like to be convinced by this call that this trip is worthwhile, that it will be make me retrieve the blooming relationship we used to maintain. This is why this call is decisive and crucial for me. The connection is being made. Kurt picks up the phone, but he is very busy. He says he will call me back later, I quickly tell him I miss him and love him, he does not respond. He is not anymore connected. It went too fast for me. I feel an intense disappointment. I think I have understood it was over, but I foolishly refuse to get the idea. I need some air. I only see one way to invent some. Singing. I walk to the Glee Club room, I sit across two chairs. The track I have in mind is _Barely Breathing_ by Dunkan Sheik. This song is not very popular but it is gorgeous, touching. I lead off the first verse. I realise how much these lyrics are perfect to translate how I feel. An impression of lie, betrayal, non-reciprocal hope, that leaded me to a lack of oxygen. I think my eyes are shining while I am singing. I would like to cry, but there is nothing left, my eyes and my heart are drained. My pain seems to become hatred over notes. I mechanically get my iPhone out. I hang out on Facebook, and I get, I ignore how, on the timeline of Eli. Eli is a boy of my age I had met during a party who had obviously tried to seduce me. I sadly had to repulse him, because of my commitment with Kurt. But right now I do not feel this commitment anymore. I risk my thumb on the button "Poke". Eli is connected. His reaction is quick. He wants to see me. A weak moment of hesitation is killed my desire of physical contact. Eli lives nigh WMHS. I take the bus. He lives in a detached house in a lovely residential quarter. I ring the doorbell, and he welcomes me with a big smile and sparkling eyes. His parents are away. He is handsome, very handsome, this is amazing. He has got short light brown hair, and beautiful light blue eyes. His style is simple, rocky, very harmonious. He wears a white T-shirt with a very notched collar, a light blue denim jacket, black pants and leather shoes. He is just thin enough, just sinewy enough. His smile is disorienting. Benevolent, barely sensual, a bit infantile. I could go on the praise for unending hours. He invites me to come in. We exchange a few words, we tell news to each other. He questions me about Kurt, I give him short and evasive responses. A wet heat reigns in the atmosphere. But I feel good, I feel comfortable with him. I feel like he is devouring me with his eyes, in a way so much classy that I cannot hold it against him. He serves us cool beer glasses. I enjoy it, I take my time. I know once the glass is empty everything will go very fast. I finish my glass and I towel with my handle white foam traces around my lips. He has also terminated his drink. I stared at him in the eyes. For long. He deeply breathes and asks me almost whispering: « May I kiss you? » First I do not respond, then I respond nearing my face to his in order to kiss him softly. Softly first, then I go faster. Contact gets warmer. His skin is smooth. He bites me in the neck, I feel chills throughout my body. Soon, without understanding how, we have moved to his bedroom, in his bed. We are making what seems evident to make. The instant is deliciously divine. All the sensations are exchanged, osmosis is established. Then with a small pinch to my heart I leave him, because his parents are about to come back home. He offers we meet soon, I accept with a shy enthusiasm. I walk away from him and I take the bus back. I have just made love to an angel. A smile appears on my lips and it does not want to vanish. I do not feel guilty. I feel appeased. It is as bad as good, it is a requisite sin. Maybe a disillusionment, but hardly. I will meet Eli again, and I will have some good time with him, I will go as far with him as I wish. Finally I will fly to New York this weekend. But it will not be in order to reconstruct my feelings for Kurt.


End file.
